fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire/Job Board
This is where people can request jobs from the Dragon Gunfire guild. Anyone on the wiki can leave a job request, ranging from standard jobs to Century Quests. People that leave a request can either involve their own characters in the story that ensues, or they can just sit back and watch the ones that went on the job complete it. Job Levels There are six different levels of jobs. E-A are available to all mages in the guild. S-Class jobs must be taken by an S-Class Mage, but non-S-Class Mages may accompany them, as long as they are given permission to partake in the job. Despite the level of difficulty of some jobs, a lower-ranking job can pay more than a higher ranking job, mostly based upon need and the wealth of the client. The ranking system goes as follows. E-Class The easiest of all the different job types. In general, these jobs only require basic work skills or physical strength. They are known for generally not paying well, but can be quickly completed. D-Class The second lowest. They are similar to E-Class jobs, but generally require some form of specialization, such as requiring a Fire Mage to work in the boiler room of a train, or a Strength or Metal Magic user to work on a construction yard. C-Class The average level of difficulty for jobs. These are generally known for being simple or easy in nature, but have a much higher chance of becoming suddenly dangerous. Jobs of this nature include acting as a bodyguard or transporting goods. B-Class Much more difficult than C-Class jobs, generally a B-Class job fills the same roles as C-Class jobs, but has an no less than a 80% chance of danger. The danger will not necessarily be high, but assaults on caravans and protected individuals are almost certain, making it necessary for an individual to offer a job of this difficulty. A-Class The difficulty spike increases even further under A-Class jobs. The chance of danger has reached 100%, with the possibility of the assailants being much stronger is higher as well. While still difficult and dangerous, the actual chance of death occurring is not as high as with the next category. S-Class These jobs can only be taken on by S-Class Mages, or regular Mages that have been permitted to take part in the job alongside a supervising S-Class Mage. These jobs are much more dangerous than any of the previous job categories, requiring either a high degree of specialization in a field of magic, immense intelligence, or a high amount of sheer power. On top of this, there are also increasingly more difficult types of jobs in the S-Class category. SS-Class These jobs are similar to S-Class jobs, except that the level of difficulty is even higher, and regular mages are not allowed to take part. SS-Class jobs are reserved exclusively for S-Class Mages, and sometimes certain S-Class Mages are not not even allowed to partake due to the immense danger level of each job of this type. Job Requests Completed Jobs Track Down Asclepius Doomkaiser Rank: S-Class Issued: August 31 2015 Reward: 10,000,000 Jewels *It has come to the attention of the Doomkaiser Family, that their founder, Asclepius Doomkaiser is still alive. The Doomkaiser Family wishes for Dragon Gunfire to go retrieve him, and bring him to Doomkaiser Manor. The Mage(s) that accept the job must meet with the patriarch at Doomkaiser Manor to accept the job. Accepted By: '''Miriam Cade and Saveli Kir Capture the Blitz Wolf '''Rank: A-Class Issued: March 31st 2017 Requirements: None Reward: 8,000,000 Jewels *There is a monster that has recently been stalking Peace Village, Fiore. The Magic Council has tasked one mage from the Dragon Gunfire guild to defeat this monster. The reward is obviously quite high, but one must bring in the beast alive for the reward to be valid. Accepted by: Aaron J. Fox (Failed and Discontinued)Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Jobs Category:Dragon Gunfire